This invention relates to portable bar apparatus having a unique arrangement of compartments for holding liquor and mixer bottles, bar implements and electronic equipment.
It has been recognized that people who travel for business or pleasure could make significant use of a relatively small carrying case for transporting beverages, bar implements and electronic devices, the latter comprising for example a stereophonic radio and tape player for entertainment and/or a dictaphone or calculator for business purposes. Moreover such a portable bar could be useful in an apartment where there is no room for a permanent installation but where it is desirable to keep bar implements and electronic equipment in one location for the common purpose of entertaining.
Young U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,346 discloses an attache case combining a portable bar facility with a work desk. However, this apparatus provides only the limited entertainment function of its bar facility and its structure is not adapted conveniently to mount electronic equipment. Hamilton U.S. Pat. No. 2,328,012 discloses an overnight case containing a radio. This apparatus also provides a limited entertainment function and its structure is not adapted to accept beverage bottles, bar implements or multiple modern electronic devices.